headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Dianogas
Dianogas are a non-sentient species of cephalopod that originated on the planet Vordan. These aquatic creatures are characterized by a central abdominal mass with a large gaping maw filled with sharp, jagged teeth and seven tentacles that can grow up to ten meters in length. A dianoga possesses a single eye-stalk which grows from the middle of its cranium. Dianogas are living eating machines and will consume nearly any and all organic material that it can fit into its maw. The tentacles of a diagnoga are exceptionally strong and are even capable of subduing a healthy male adult wookiee. In addition to their strength, the tentacles of a dianoga are essential for sensing and trapping its prey. It perceives the vibrations given off by movement and once it gets a hold of its prey, it almost never lets ago. A dianoga can consume a full-grown mammal in a matter of minutes. One of the more stark and somewhat gruesome elements of a dianoga is that after it has fed, it takes on the coloration of its last meal. Dianogas that have recently eaten sometimes appear blood-red in palor. Star Wars Roleplaying Game: Revised Core Rulebook These carnivorous creatures prefer moist, humid environments such as swamps to survive, but can also be found in industrial waste centers and sewage reclamation systems. One such animal made a home for itself in garbage compactor #3263827 on the original Death Star. Dianogas have also shown to have some commercial value. Their hide has been used for clothing and their meat has been used in the creation of a wide range of recipes including cheese. On the Death Star In 0 BBY, a group of young freedom fighters consisting of Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Chewbacca the Wookiee and Princess Leia sought refuge inside of this garbage compactor in order to escape from a squad of pursuing Imperial Stormtroopers. Spying the group with its eye-stalk, the dianoga attacked Luke Skywalker, wrapping its tentacles about his throat and dragging him down into the muck and sewage. Fortunately for Luke, most of his body was covered in Stormtrooper armor, which the dianoga apparently found distasteful, so it let him go. Star Wars: Episode IV: A New Hope (1977) Although the Imperials activated the garbage unit's compactor walls, both the heroes and the dianoga managed to survive. Once they escaped, the dianoga made one last effort to attack them, reaching a tentacle outside of the garbage basin. Han shot the tentacle with his blaster and commented, "Doesn't that thing ever give up?" Star Wars #4; Marvel Comics; October, 1977 Although the dianoga may have survived Han's blaster shot, it certainly did not survive the destruction of the Death Star itself after Luke Skywalker fired a proton torpedo into it, causing it to explode. Notes & Trivia * A green, plastic representation of a dianoga was included in the Death Star playset by Kenner Toys. This was the first time that a complete dianoga was ever seen. * An alien known as Anky Fremp was said to have "skin the color of dianoga cheese". Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina; "A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale" * In the Family Guy: Blue Harvest DVD special, the dianoga is represented as Meg Griffin. It is Meg's only appearance in the film. * A screen shot of the infamous scene where Luke is attacked by a dianoga was made into a 140-piece puzzle produced by Kenner. * Dianogas may be similar to scum-squids, which are known to populate the smuggler's moon of Nar Shaddaa. Star Wars, Volume 3 #8; "Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon"; Book II, Part I. Merchandise * Luke Skywalker in Stormtrooper disguise maquette Gallery Dianoga 001.jpg Dianoga 002.jpg Dianoga 003.jpg Dianoga 004.jpg Dianoga 005.jpg Dianoga 006.jpg Luke and Dianoga maquette.jpg Dianoga toy (original).jpg Dianoga toy.jpg Meg Griffin - Dianoga.jpg See also External Links * Dianoga at Wookieepedia References ----